The Summer After
by Harrycat2835
Summary: From right after deathly Hallows all the up to the 19 years into the future. Drinks may be drunk. People would come back to life. Kisses will be kissed. And Ts will be rated
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I have seen alot of these future fics and really like them so Im writing my own! I haven't gotten alot of support on my other storys so please check em out.**

HARRYS POV

It was done. Finished. Voldemort's dead. Gone. My eyes scanned the grounds looking for Ginny. I noticed Fred,Lupin and Tonks all dead on the ground. Bodies lay everywhere, people crying and morning, bleeding, dieing slowly with nothing that can be done.

The hospitail wing was, for the only time ever... full. A miniature wing in the demolished courtyard stood, run by mothers and fathers alike.

I could see Molly fussing over Dennis who was bleeding to death and trying to avoid Mollys help, wishing to join his deceased brother, Colin.

There she was. Ginevra Molly Weasley lying unconscious being looked after by Fleur. She was dirty and bleeding, with cuts and bruises all over her perfect frame. I ran to her side. Fleur looked at me, emotionless and unreadable, as if studying me, until her usually flawless but now dirty face turned to a some-what comforting smile.

**My first few chapters are always short. I like to see what people think before I go posting lots of long chapters because its a bit of a waste of time. I am writing more as I go but I wont post new chapter until I know if anyone is reading them so please review!**


	2. Apartments

Flurs POV

"She 'vill be fine 'arry just scared as all" I reassured to the obvesly worried boy. Harry just smiled as best he could.

I couldn't blame him though. I know how it fells.

"Bill is alvays puttin hiemself in danjuer" I stated

Harry's POV

I didn't know what to say or do. Ginny was alright! She's alright!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPJHPHPHPHPHPHPH HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Still Harry's POV.

"I still don't think we should get an apartment anywhere in the wizard ink world the paparazzi won't leave us alone." Stated Hermione for like the 10th time

"I know you trying to be helpfull but babe it's annoying." Ron complained emphersizing the trying.

"Hey now I agree with Hermione." That was the first thing Ginny has spoken all day since the war!

You see after the war (3 hours and 28 minutes after) Ginny Ron Hermione and I have been discussing moving in all together as room mates.

"Well the wars still settling down. There are still death eaters on the loose they weren't all killed." I put out there.

"Harry, you're the boss." Ginny pointed out.

"Yeh he's the boss." Ron and Hermione agreed simeletainusley.

"We'll then I say none of us are going back to Hogwarts. Not next year anyway." I requested.

"As for the apartment, muggle world." I finalised.


	3. A house?

Ginnys POV

We walked into like the fith apartmentment only it was a house.

"i dont think we can afford a house." Hermione thought allowed.

"thats the beuty of this place cheeper then most apartments and its a house." The assintent sales muggle named Dave responded.

"I'd buy it but i dont need it." he continued.

"always a good sign" Hermoine directed to the three of us.

"We'll check it out." Ron said.

"i will leve you too it then." And with that Dave left.

"Right we'll split. Harry with Ginny me and Hermione.

"why do we need to split?" asked Hermoine.

"its a big house and there'll be less people so you can stay as certin places." i responed just us Ron opened his mouth. he then just noded in agrement.

"alright then." and with that we split.

**Good? Bad? Should i stop? Should i update more? will i get reveiers? should I stop asking questions?**

**I know your reading so why aren't you reviewing?**


	4. I'm sorry but its an authors note

Authors note

I have been really depressed lately so I haven't updated.

Next year I am moving schools for grade 6 but I don't want to leave my friends so I currently spend most of my time crying wether it be in my room or outside we're ever I am really.

I haven't had great luck lately. A girl of whom I thought was my best friend friend turned on me and bullied me like there was no tomorrow.

I am sooo sorry that I won't be able to update but I'm a sook and I can't stop crying for long enough to write a full chapter

Sincerely

Harry cat 2835

?


	5. And I'm back! Yep a house

**I'm feeling better but also nervous**

**I have an audition for a profsanal acting company! Gulp**

Ginny POV

Harry and I walked into a modern stylish living room.

At first I thought it was snobbish but then I thought who gives a Voldermorts nipple** (AN I love potter puppet pals) i**t was small with light wooden floorboards. One wall had a brick section with a muggle TV.

It had three couches two of which were white the other black. It don't sound so nice but it looks amazing and ties the room together.

Dave said that this house belonged an elderly woman who has lived here since her early20s but she moved into an elderly home and left the furniture for the next family. "How sweet" had been Hermiones reaction.

Harry pulled me outside even thought the weather was about 40 degrees Celsius.**( AN my key didn't let me in today and I got trapped in weather like that for nearly half and hour**)

The backyard looked like the amazon! It was massive.

"Dave said the backyard had about 10 little romantic places and everlasting glow in the dark rose pedals leading to them. The farther out the better. " harry reminded me as we stepped outside and looked around.

"Fancy a bike ride tomorrow?" I joked unfortunately he took it Siriusley. **( AN I have written Sirius so much I forgot how to write properly reminders?)**

Harry potter harry potter harry potter harry potter harry potter harry potter harry potter harry potter

5 days later

Harry POV

Since the war everyone thought Ginny and I had Brocken up and we had but we kissed and now were dating but none one knows it doesn't need it to be a secret we don't particularly want it to be a secret but it is.

We're moving today. Into that house(**ANbAGAIN?! I know. Imagine the rest though so you know to get to the back door you go thought the living room into the kitchen dining with a large set of double doors leading outside.)**

Dudleys on ok guy now married with a kid 1 year old at 18 but a nice guy now. His wife changed him. You won't believe how many times he's now apologised of the bulling.

**Ha! Done now one chapter down and I haven't written the next one...**

**To nervous to sleep auditions in... 19 hours ,!?M?! Thinks so**


	6. Sorry AN

I need to write this AN sorry!

If you read this story like follow it and stuff or even if you're just reading it now its important but as I'm new to this site I'm not sure how to remove chapters.

If there's another chapter skip to it

I have writers block so whilst I think I would like to give the chance to write a chapter themselves.

If you have an idea PM the chapter to me!

You will get a thanks and I will say it was written by you.

I would however like too say this is the hardest chapter too write and that I can't have the story go all off of what I've planned

Fred will visit Alicia in her dreams and tell her she can bring him back too life if she kisses him (true loves first kiss) please end the chapter with Alicia stepping into the graveyard as I have written half of the next chapter.

If its not too much too ask a little bit romance maybe? Must be harry/ginny or ROn/Hermione and Harry Ginnys bike rides all mine!,!,!

Much appreciated

Harrycat2835


	7. hiatus

Hey!

Im sorry its been a long time! Im working more intently on another story called Time Travel Mishaps. so I'm afraid I'm putting this story on hiatus.


End file.
